Secret Message
by dopehope
Summary: Lincoln had found a "Secret Message" at his door and wonder who is it from ?
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello Everyone!** **This is my VERY** **first story** **that I'm writting and I really hope you fan's would like it. I would really appreciate if you leave a review about what you think about this story. This may be similar from the episode "L is for Love". So again hope you will love it and leave a review**. **Thank You!**

Chapter 1: The Message

It was a Saturday morning at The Loud Resistance. Lincoln got up from bed looking as tried and got ready to leave toward the arcade to play the new game "Turbo Racing XL" that was install. He got nearly excited when he heard the news about it and wanted to be the first one to play it before anyone can. He walk downstairs to the kicthen and yawn as he grab a box of cereal with a bowl. As he went to get milk, Lori stood there in his way from the fudge.

"Are you gonna spend another day with your girlfriend Ronnie Anne ?" Lori said teasingly.

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend and second no I'm going to the arcade to play the new game that was installed" Lincoln said half asleep.

"Awww too bad that I can't see you two love birds together like me and Bobby" she said teasingly again.

"Can you stop making fun of me about Ronnie Anne! She is just a friend!" he said

"Well I can't stand it because you two are sooo cute together" Lori said while giggling

"Oh whatever" Lincoln said as he quickly grab the milk

Not caring what Lori said, Lincoln sat down at the kicthen table pouring his milk and cereal, while thinking about the new game and couldn't wait to play. After he was done eating, he went to his parents room to let them know he was leaving for the arcade.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm going to the Arcade!" Lincoln said

"Okay son, you have fun" Lynn Sr. said

"Make sure you be back before dinner" Rita said

"Alright I will, Thanks!" Lincoln said

After there approval, Lincoln went back to his room to grab some quarters and extra charge for the arcade. When he left his room, he saw Lori standing there beside the stair waiting to tease Lincoln again.

"You have fun" Lori said laughing

"Yeah yeah whatever" Lincoln said carelessly

Lincoln went downstairs and out the door.

After couple of minutes walking, he went inside the "Gus Game and Grub". He saw "Turbo Racing XL" immediately ran towards it and started playing it. He never felt so happy when he felt it.

After three hours of gaming, he decided to leave back to his house and started walking back. When he got to his front door, he notice that there was a letter stick between the door. Lincoln grab it and was shock when he saw there was a heart shaped sticker on it with a letter writing of "L. Loud". He didn't believe what he just had witness, but yet he did.

Knowing his sisters they would go bonkers when they see this letter, so he decided to keep it to him self and read what's inside. He open the door and slowly close it. He was gonna quickly turn around to run to his room, but instead he saw Lori standing there.

"So Lincoln, how was the arcade ?" Lori said questioning him

"Oh ... U-Uh it was fun" Lincoln said smiling anxiously

"Did you spend all your time with Roonmiie Annnee ?" Lori said

"Ummm ... n-no it was j-just me" Lincoln said anxiously

"Hmmmm ... you okay Lincoln?" Lori said suspiciously

"Yeah .. I'm totally fine" Lincoln said smiling a little

Lori staring at Lincoln face expression and was very suspicious about his voice. She didn't like how Lincoln was acting to her and so she didn't really care anymore.

"Well okay" Lori said careless

Lori walk away from Lincoln while he was standing there in relief

"Pheww ... that was close" Lincoln said after wiping his sweat off

After that situation, he immediately ran upstairs to his room and close the door quickly. Breathing slowly, he was looking at the letter he took out from his pocket and was smiling a little.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoy that. This is my first time writing so let me know how I can improve more and so I can make you enjoy this even more! By the way, I change it up with the story line and sorry if it a small chapter. Thank You for reading my story and hope to write more!**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reveal !?

Lincoln smiled, he instantly sat on his bed and took a minute staring at the letter with a heart sticker and letter written "L. Loud". His heart beated faster when he thought about the letter, thinking how the secret admirer wrote this letter for anyone in the family. " _WAIT!?"_ he thought when he said that " _It could be for anyone in this household ?"_ after processing all that in his mind

"This could be for anyone !?" Lincoln said confused

Lincoln thought maybe he could read the letter and wonder who is it from. He tore open the top and began to read the first sentence.

" _Dear L. Loud_

 _I really have lots of feeling for you within my heart, I can't bare to see you everyday, looking charming as always and thinking how elegant you are. I really love you to the moon and back. I can't explain anymore how I adore your appearance and how lovely you are. I wish I can say more, but I would rather show you then writting to you. So I want to meet you at the park during Wednesday Evening and so I can really show how I feel about you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer XOXO"_

 _"Wow_..." was the first thing that came to Lincoln mind when got done reading this amazing letter. He was absolutely shock by how the admirer really express themselves. Lincoln wanted to know who wrote this and find out this "Secert Admirer"

"Now I really don't want anyone finding out this letter" Lincoln said eagerly

So Lincoln hid the letter under his bed and made sure that it wasn't to noticeable under his bed. Later that night, Lincoln thought more and more about the letter than sleeping. He thought about so many girls that could have wrote that letter for him or the fact that how many boys could have also wrote it too. He couldn't think straight after reading that incredible letter. The more he wanted to read it, the less days that he wanted to see who it was. Lincoln grab the letter under his bed and kept reading ... reading ... and reading the letter. He sigh more and was love struck by the words in the letter.

When Monday morning rose, Lincoln was still awake, sitting in bed with the letter in his hand, eyes were still tried, bags under his eyes and still felt sleepy. He got out of bed, letting out a loud yawn and tried getting ready for school. Before he walk out of his room, he hid the letter under his pillow because he was too lazy to put it under the bed.

Lincoln walk out, hearding lots of noise from his sisters room which was normal to him and notice that he was the first one out of his room. Once he got to the kitchen, he did his usual morning routine, again when he got his milk and turn around, he saw Lori.

"What's your deal from yesterday Lincoln ?" Lori said suspicious

"What do you mean ?" Lincoln said still tried

"I mean when you were acting weird and you surely did look anxious !" Lori said demand

Lincoln walk to the kicthen table and sat down mixing his cereal with milk. He kept chewing his food slowly while taking every bit slowly. Lincoln still thought about the letter from last night and was thinking about reading it again when he comes back from school. He still couldn't believe what words the admirer used and how it sounds when he thinks about it. It made him have butterflies inside his stomach and sighing everytime. Lori came towards Lincoln to where he was eating his cereal, while he was spacing out.

"LINCOLN !!" Lori said when she slam the table

This cause Lincoln's cereal to fall towards is face and clothes, which was now soak with milk in his hair. Lincoln looking angry at Lori, was gonna give her a piece of his mind, but not the one he was thinking two minutes ago.

"WHAT THE HECK LORI" Lincoln said furiously

"ARE YOU DEATH OR SOMETHING !!" Lori said repulsive

"No, why did you do that to me !"

"I know you were nervous and anxious when you saw me. I want to know why you felt like that when you saw me and don't think you could lie to me, Lincoln !"

Lincoln sighs and looks at Lori

"Lori, the reason why I was nervous and anxious when I saw you is because ... well ... it's because I didn't want you to find out when I ask Ronnie Anne out to a evening walk around the park this Wednesday ..." Lincoln said shly

Lori face expression changed when she heard what Lincoln had said, she started to squealed and was so happy with Lincoln.

"Lincoln ... you don't have to be nervous or anxious about it ... you should have to me earlier" Lori said smiling widely

"Yeah ... it was because I was anxious when I saw you and I figure how your reaction was gonna be like" Lincoln said anxiously

"Well now you don't have to be ! I'm totally gonna tell Bobby about this !"

"WAIT ! ... Wait ! ... I don't want Bobby knowing or anyone else knowing"

"What !? Why not !" Lori said demanding

"Well ... you don't have to ... because I'll tell Bobby myself" Lincoln said nervously

"That's great ! Even better ! Well since you won't let me tell Bobby. I'm gonna go clothes shopping for some really nice outfits for you this Wednesday !" Lori said still happy about it

Lori immediately left outside and left for the mall. Lincoln still sat there soaking wet with milk in his hair and cereal all over the floor. He was disappointed about the fact he HAD to actually take Ronnie out now and talk to Bobby about this. He laid back to the chair letting out a big goan, while looking at the ceiling. He didn't had anything good to make up anyways, also he is hoping that Lori won't tell anyone about this. He also didn't wanted ANYONE founding out about the letter either.

"Great ... now I have to go through this"

Lincoln got up, cleaning the mess in the kicthen table, went back upstairs to take a quick shower and change his clothes. He started heading to school, walking with his head down and still thinking about the letter. He couldn't get his mind off the letter because he was so curious ... who ?

Halfway he met his best friend Clyde and he saw Lincoln with a unusual face expression.

"Hey Lincoln, are you okay ?" Clyde said worried

"Hey Clyde, yeah I'm fine" Lincoln said still sad

"You sure ? You looked sad when I saw you"

"*Sigh* ... well ... look Clyde, you promise you won't tell anyone about this and I mean ANYONE"

"Sure buddy I promise, what's on your mind ?"

"I found a letter when I came back from the arcade last Sunday night and it had a heart sticker with a letter writting 'L. Loud', I don't know who it's from ..."

"Oh wow, that must be a romance way to get someone's heart and why didn't I think of that with Lori"

"I don't know Clyde, it could be anyone in our household and the 'Secret Admirer' wants to meet at the park on Wednesday Evening"

"Hmmm ... why not go there Wednesday Evening and see who is it really ?"

"That's what I thinking about doing Clyde, but I have to ask Ronnie Anne out to a evening walk in the park on Wednesday too"

"That's going to be tough looking out for the 'Secret Admirer' AND you with Ronnie Anne"

"Yeah, I know how difficult it is, but I'll try to think of something else and I tell you about it during lunch"

"Okay Lincoln, but just to let you know that I'll help you with any situation !"

"Thanks Clyde, I knew I can count on you"

Both Lincoln and Clyde arrive at school and went to class together, when they both went inside class. Lincoln sat down on his desk not pay atattention to what Ms. Johnson was saying, while he was looking outside thinking about how the Secret Admirer would look like and how it would feel when they watch the sunset together. During that whole day he had most of mind focusing about the letter and also about the plan he was going to use on Wednesday. Later when lunch came around, Lincoln and Clyde both sat together dicussing the plan.

"So Lincoln, Did you came up with anything yet ?" said Clyde while eating a sandwich

"No yet, but I can't get my mind off that letter Clyde, It's making me crazy" Lincoln said

Lincoln look down with dissappointment

"I was thinking ... I know it going to be difficult to do, but you should just look out for the Adminer, while you take care of Roomie Anne" Clyde said with his mouth full

"Hmmmm your right Clyde, but it just may work and you will help me spot out the Adminer, right ?"

"Of course, Buddy"

"Thanks again Clyde"

"Don't mention it"

When the hours pass by, both Lincoln and Clyde got out of school and of course they both walk with each other back to there houses. While they were walking back, they dicuss more about there plan and hoping it will work. Soon they both apart different ways and Lincoln was worried about what will happen when he get back home. Most importantly he is hoping that no one read or saw the letter under his pillow. Lincoln later came up to his house and knowing that Lori would show all the clothes she bought for him. He went inside and saw Lori sitting on the couch looking as happy before.

"Hi Lori, why do you look so happy ?" Lincoln said with a question face

"Oh hi Lincoln, I been waiting for you after school so I can show you what I got !" Lori said contatin herself from being happy

"Well ... surprise me"

Lori grab three bags behind her and she put out three nice suit. There was one with a black jacket, white shirt was included and a black pants with a red tie. Another one was with a light blue jacket, yellow shirt was included and a light blue pants with a orange tie. Last one was with a white jacket, orange shirt was included and a white pants with no tie. All three was good looking, but instead he just chosen the light blue suit.

"You sure Lincoln ? I pefer the black suit on you" Lori said

"Yes Im sure no question, but Thanks Lori for buying the suit for me." Lincoln said

"Oh no problem Lincoln, I'm glad to help out my little brother"

Lincoln gave Lori a smile and went upstairs into his room, hang up the light blue suit. He sat down on his bed looking at the suit he put up, nervous about Wednesday Evening and asking Ronnie Anne out to a walk. A lot of things were going around inside Lincoln head and couldn't focus right. He lay down on his bed taking deep sighs and thought about reading the letter again, but then he didn't want to be to desperate about it tonight. He check under his pillow to see if it was there and thankfully it was still there in the same place where he put it. Looking at the letter with a sad face, he just put it under his bed. " _For now, Im going to forgot about this letter and prevent myself from reading"_ he thought. " _Tomorrow I'm going to try to ask Ronnie Anne and convince her to go with me"_ he thought.

"I just can't wait until Wednesday so I could get over this feeling I have"

 **A/N: This was kinda difficult to write for me, but I'm glad it out for you guys to read. Also let me know if you see any wrong with this Chapter because I still trying get used to the works. Thank You for reading and fav. my last Chapter plus the Reviews.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ronnie Anne

Tuesday Morning rose and which means the day that Lincoln has to beef up, ask Ronnie Anne to a Evening Walk on Wednesday. Lincoln got up and the first thing he saw was his suit ... he almost forgot about the walk with her. He lays back down, letting out a goan and covering his face. "Dang it, now I can't wait to have a black eye today" he said to himself. Instead of laying in bed goaning in misery, Lincoln got up and got ready. Before he left his room, he took one last second looking at the suit that was hung up and sigh.

When leaving his room, he heard lots of talking in the bathroom and was suspicious about it, but he didnt really care to check what was going on. Lincoln walk down stairs thinking he would see Lori again in the kicthen, but this time she wasn't there. He was surprise that he would expect her to ask him thousands of questions about tomorrow and be bragging about it all morning. " _She probably in the bathroom arguing over something stupid"_ Lincoln thought. Instead he did his normal routine.

After he was finish with his cereal, he walk out and headed for school. Halfway he thought he was going to see Clyde waiting for him by the corner, but he didn't see him there. He was susprise again. " _Wow Lori was gone and now Clyde ?"_ Lincoln thought. He felt down hoping to get some motivation from his best friend Clyde today, but now he had to mustard up and ask himself. Lincoln got to school and walk into Ms. Johnson class, sat down again not caring what she was saying. After class, lunch came around the corner and that was the time where he was going to ask Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln walk into the lunch room trying to look for Ronnie Anne. He saw her sitting by herself at a table in the middle, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Walking towards her, his heart beating fast and felt nervous when he was thinking about her more then walking straight. Once he got to her, she look at him with a odd face expression and with a raise eyebrow. Lincoln stood stiff with that glare she gave him.

"Hey Lame-o, what do you want ?" Ronnie Anne ask

"Oh uhhh Hey Ronnie Anne, I uhh .. wanted to ask you something" Lincoln said nervously

Lincoln quickly sat down and look at her with a shy face expression.

"What's on your mind ?" Ronnie Anne said

"Umm well I was wondering if ... if you want to ... uhh to take a evening walk tomorrow ?" Lincoln said flinching away getting ready for the punch he would expect

"Well sure Lincoln, it's good to take a walk around the evening time, but where exactly ?" Ronnie Anne ask calmly

Lincoln was shock after hearing her response. " _She actually said yes !?"_ Lincoln thought as he slowly face her

"Uhh at the park" Lincoln said with shyness

"Yeah I'll meet you there tomorrow evening then and how long is our walk is going to be because I have to be back at 10"

"Um ... it could be at 9 or 8"

"Hmm, I say 9 ish. What time do you want to met there ?"

"Uh ... at 6"

"Great I can't wait"

"Oh yeah .. me too"

"Okay I got to go, have to finish a math test in Mr. Begay class ugggh"

Ronnie Anne got up and grab her lunch bag. She look at Lincoln with a smile.

"See you later Lame-o" Ronnie Anne said

He saw Ronnie Anne walk away and was glad that he didn't get a black eye today from her. "Wow I thought this was going to be hard, but I guess not" Lincoln said with relief. Once that was over with, Lincoln sat there in relief wiping all the sweat from his face. "I'm glad she said yes, so I won't have to get a lucture from Lori" Lincoln said to myself. While he was still sitting there, he saw Clyde walking up to him with his lunch bag in his hand. Lincoln was even more relax when Clyde arrive.

"Hey Lincoln, I saw you and Ronnie Anne taking, how did it go ?" Clyde said with excitement

"Hey Clyde, you would never guess what she said !" Lincoln said with susprise tone

"She said no !?" Clyde said with worries

"No Clyde, she said yes !"

"Really !? I'm so happy for you Lincoln, I actually proud of you and I knew you can do it" Clyde said with encouragement

"Thanks Clyde" Lincoln said with a smile on his face

"No problem Lincoln, I'm always here for you and will always give you support" Clyde said after he ate his sandwich

"I was wondering where you were at this morning ? I was hoping to get some motivation from you"

"Oh, I was at Dr. Lopez office for my 10 clock appointment and was there all morning. I'm sorry Lincoln"

"It's fine Clyde. It was weird that Lori wasn't in the kicthen before because she would confront me or ask me dumb question and I think I heard them talking in the bathroom too"

"Probably something secret and I was also wondering if you have gotten over that letter ?"

"Oh yeah I did, but I'm still worry about anyone finding it in my room"

"Well who knows what will happen if they DID find the letter"

"Yeah, my whole family would go crazy and be angry at me for hiding it from them"

Lincoln and Clyde went back to class when lunch was over and stay another three hours. Later they both went home, walking in parallel line, side by side and talking more about other things that I can't explain. Lincoln was still susprise when Ronnie Anne agree with him to go for a walk. He thought he'll get punch for saying that because Lincoln would always see Ronnie Anne as a "tough/rough" type and thought she wouldn't be into these walks with boys. Especially wih Lincoln of course. Soon Lincoln and Clyde aparted ways heading back to their homes.

When Lincoln was by himself, he was scared what he would experience when he arrives home. Still having hope that no one had find the letter in his room and thinking not to sure if he hid it away properly, but he is sure that it's in a safe place (I think). Once he arrived home, he got close and notice that he didn't hear lots of noise when he approach the house. When he got to the door, he place his ear close to the door to hear any noise.

He didn't hear anything at all, he felt nervous opening the door. He could imagine them standing there furious, so he went through the back door instead. Lincoln went to the doggy door and went towards the front door. Nobody there ? Looking around making sure nobody was around. Immediately he ran upstairs and heading straight to his room. As open his room, he went inside quickly and slam the door. Took a deep beath and trying to catch his beath. He check under his bed and was relief when he saw the letterin the same place. "Whew ... I'm glad it's still there". Lincoln sat on his bed and grab his walkie talkie to contact Clyde.

"Come in Clyde ?" Lincoln said

"Yeah what's up Lincoln" Clyde said

"The letter is still there and I don't think anyone notice it"

"That's great and I thought you got plummed by your sisters"

"I know, I'm relief and I need some 'girl advice' about tomorrow Clyde"

"No worries, I know a LOT about girls and some tips. All thanks to the magazine in the waiting room at Dr. Lopez office"

"Thanks Clyde for helping me out"

"No problem Lincoln, now let's get started"

 **Meanwhile in Lori Room**

"Okay everyone settle down, we need to get this meeting started" Lori said hitting the dresser with a shoe

"I can't believe Lincoln hid that letter from us and didn't tell us about it !" Lola said furiously

"Yeah and especially that it's a love letter !" Lynn said

"I know I know, but we can't go off yet at Lincoln. We need to go out tomorrow evening and look for this 'Secret Adminer' and then we can confront Lincoln" Lori said

Leni was raising her hand in the air and was most excited about what she was going to say

"Yes Leni" Lori said with a raise eyebrow

"Can we wear something nice to the park tomorrow evening ! I want to amazed the Secert Admirer" Leni said

"Uhhh ... no way I'm ain't wearing a dress or looking 'amazed'" Lynn said

"Yeah I don't want to be include in a fashion show with anything pink" Lucy said

"I agree with these guys" Lana said

"WHAT !? I can't believe what I'm hearing from you guys !" Lola said

"I won't mind dressing up, bro" Luna said

"I agree on your argument also" Lisa said

"I've never understood the fashion industry, but you guys are so 'clothes minded'" Laun said while laughing

Everyone in the room goan at Laun joke

"Okay everyone .. we are only going to dress the way we dress everyday and like I said before ... it could be for one of us in this room" Lori said

"Awww ... I wanted to wear my favorite dress" Leni said in disappointment

"Lastly, we need to be on a low profile when we are looking out for the Secret Adminer and make sure Lincoln doesn't see you" Lori said

"Okay" Everybody said

"So is there anything else to address ?" Lori said

"Nope" Everybody said

"Okay good now we need to act normal around Lincoln tomorrow, I dont want him to be suspicious about us" Lori said

"Agree" Everyone said

"Alright Meeting Dismiss" Lori said hitting the dresser with a shoe

 **Back at Lincoln Room**

"Wow I didn't know about that Clyde" Lincoln said

"Yeah it like they say 'Cleaniness is close to Maniness'" Clyde said

"Wait ... who did you hear that from ?"

"I forgot, but I think from a movie. Anyways are you all ready for tomorrow Lincoln ?"

"Yeah Clyde ... I think, but I just nervous"

"Don't be nervous Lincoln, just talk to Ronnie Anne as a normal human being and continue on from there"

"Alright I'll try and Clyde ?"

"Yeah Buddy ?"

"I know I say this lot of times, but I just want to say thanks for helping me out for the past day and giving me advice about girls"

"And like I say before ... No Problem Lincoln, Im always glad to helping my best friend with anything or any diffcult situation. Now you need to get some rest for tomorrow. Don't want to be tried in the morning or evening"

"Okay later Clyde" Lincoln said as he chuckles

"Later Lincoln" Clyde said

Lincoln laid back on his bed thinking about all the advice that Clyde gave me and was still nervous about tomorrow. He didn't know how to approach her when he see her, but when he thought more about Ronnie Anne. He would feel ... relax and clam because how she accepted his invite even though it was just a cover up from Lori. He felt more and more happy about it. "Now I can't wait until tomorrow" Lincoln said with a smile on his face. "Hopefully my suit would impress Ronnie Anne" Lincoln thought. He couldn't choose what to think about the Secert Admirer or Ronnie Anne ... both where running around in Lincoln mind.

"Well tomorrow is the day ... Now I have to find out who is this person is ... and hopefully Ronnie Anne will see me in a different way" Lincoln said as he felt sleep

 **A/N: Well there goes Chapter 3 ! I really hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope it answer your question. The next chapter may take a little while to write. Thank You for reading and please review !**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Today's The Day

Lincoln got up and notice that he was still in his clothing from yesterday. "Huh, guess I forgot to charge last night Lincoln" said as he yawn. When he scan around his room, he saw his light blue suit hung up. Lincoln smile wide when he saw the suit. "Today's the day" Lincoln said as he got up off from his bed and stretch. Lincoln walk out of his room and went to the bathroom. Took a long shower and brush his teeth with a shiny smile, while he comb his hair nicely. He walk out proudly, but bump into Lori which she had a smile on her face.

"So Lincoln what did your girlfriend say ?" Lori ask

"Oh, uhh she said yes" Lincoln said returning the smile

"That's Great ! I'm so proud of you Lincoln" Lori said while she gave Lincoln a hug

"Thanks Lori" Lincoln said hugging her back

"Well Good Luck this evening little bro" Lori said as she walk back to her room

"Thanks ... again" Lincoln said chuckling

Lincoln went back to his room and grab the letter under his bed. He look at it with a smile and put in his pocket. Walk out of his room and headed downstairs to the kicthen. Did his usual morning routine. Later he walk out of the house feeling happy and had lots of confidence in him. Lincoln started heading to school. After couple of blocks, he saw Clyde was there as usual and met him at the corner of the street.

"Hey Buddy, are you ready for today ?" Clyde ask with encouragement

"Hey Clyde, I'm ready as I ever been" Lincoln replied with a smile

"I hope you remember all the advice I gave you last night and are you going to dress up nicely ?"

"Yes indeed Clyde I remember all of them and Lori had bought me a suit to wear this evening. Trust me it looks amazing"

"Great ! It seems your all ready Lincoln"

"Yeah I guess last night I was nervous about today and thought how I might mess up, but I had ... 'weird' ... feelings for Ronnie Anne that made me ... feel amazing about her. Now I can't wait for today !" Lincoln said with pride

"That feeling you 'had' Lincoln, it's call 'love' and I know how it feels"

"Wow ... I never thought I felt that way towards her ... I hope she feels the same way as me"

"Well Lincoln we will see this evening, but for now you got to focus on our plan too"

"Right so let's explain it again"

Lincoln and Clyde started planning out the evening and point out the wrongs that might happen. Where Clyde was going to hide out and spot for anyone who is gorgous looking or handsome looking. I mean who knows, it could be for anyone in our family. Whether they are older as Lori or younger as Lisa. Still, even if it's ain't for Lincoln, he would still have Ronnie Anne as a friend ... or even more than a friend he thought as Clyde was still explaining more about the plan. Either way he felt more happy talking to Ronnie Anne about the things he want to express to her than seeing who's the Secert Admirer is even if it's a girl. Soon they both arrive at school and Lincoln sat in his desk feeling excited to leave. While he was feeling jittery in his seat, he felt like someone was staring at him which he knew that it wasn't that he look weird feeling excited, but a unusual stare that left him chills down his spine. He try scanning the whole classroom looking for the person who was staring at him until he met eyes with a girl in the back of the room. A girl with orange hair and a yellow tank top with blue shorts.

Lincoln sat in shock when he saw the girl who was staring at him. Matter of fact, she even gave him a smile with a seductive wink. He felt like blushing, but quickly look away from her. Lincoln couldn't bare the way she look at him and felt all the embarrassment from him. He had a strange feeling in his stomach during the whole class period. During the whole class hour, he didn't even wanted to look back or stare back to the orange hair girl. When class was over, Lincoln quickly walk out of class to be avoid from being seen by the orange hair girl.

Once Lincoln got to the lunchroom, he quickly try looking for Clyde and saw him sitting at a near by table. He ran towards him, which Clyde saw Lincoln and gave him a worried glare.

"Clyde ! You will never guess what happen !" Lincoln said with panic

"What !? There's no more pudding ? Dang it ! I knew I should have got it before !" Clyde said as he slam the table with his fist

"No Clyde ... well there is still some more, but that's not the point ! Some orange hair girl in my class look at me with a smile and get this ... a wink !"

"Oh no Lincoln. What ever you do ... don't talk or see that girl. Remember you still have Ronnie Anne today and our plan !"

"Yeah I know, but is it weird that she saw me and how she gave me that ... seductive glare"

"Well still ... don't fall for her tricks and don't ... I mean DON'T talk to her !" Clyde said with demand

"Okay ... okay I promise that I won't"

"Good no matter how she acts towards you. don't respond back and even those 'seductive' glares she gives you"

"Alright I will Clyde"

As Lincoln sat there looking at Clyde eating his sandwich. He decide to grab some pudding at the lunch line to clam himself down. Lincoln got up and walk to the line. Waited for a few minutes until he got his pudding and walk back to Clyde. When he was walking back, he notice that the orange hair girl was staring at him ... again from a table with couple of other girls giggling with her. He didn't brother to look back at them. Lincoln sat back down and started eating his pudding.

After Lunch was over. Lincoln and Clyde went back to their classes, but Lincoln wanted to go to his class first so he won't have to be caught by the orange hair girl. During the whole class period he did the same thing, avoid eye contact with the girl. Lincoln thought that she was still staring at him from behind and couldn't bare the feeling he had during the class period. Couple of hour's, the bell finally rang and Lincoln quickly ran out of class. When Clyde and Lincoln were about to start walking home. He scan the whole front area of the school for the orange hair girl and luckily it was clear. Both started to walk at a fast pace towards the sidewalk.

Once they got on the sidewalk. Lincoln was more relax and clam when he was safe, but made sure that he look around twice. Clyde worried about Lincoln sake.

"Wow Lincoln is it really that bad of a situation in your class ?" Clyde ask

"Yeah of course Clyde, isn't that why I was panicking during lunch" Lincoln replied

"I thought you be over that after lunch. Look Lincoln ... don't focus your whole mind on the 'orange hair girl'. What I need you to do is to focus on this evening"

"Yeah ... sorry Clyde"

"It's fine Lincoln, I'm just trying to help you and I don't want this plan to be ruin by any means necessary"

"Thanks Clyde for looking out for me"

"No worries"

 **Back At The House**

All of the siblings were sitting together in the living room talking about there evening.

"Okay, now I don't want everyone together in a bunch. I need you all of you to spread out around the park and remember what I said" Lori ordered

"Yes, don't get seen by Lincoln" Everyone said in a low tone

"Okay good, also look out for anyone who is by themselves and they may be 'gorgous or handsome' looking in the park" Lori said

"According to my calculation I read on the letter. There is a 50/50 percent chance that its a boy or a girl" Lisa said

"Hmmm how about age wise ?" Lori asked

"Hmm nope I can't find any data on that" Lisa responded

"I got a question" Lynn said

"Yes Lynn" Lori said

"IF ... if it's a 'boy', do we have to approach him ?" Lynn ask

"Well ... yeah as long Lincoln doesn't see you with him. Of course it could be for anyone of us in this room through age or the person you know." Lori responded

"Okay" Lynn said

Lori saw Leni raise her arm in the air again

"Yes Leni" Lori said while she faceplams

"Oh umm can I still dress up, but just myself" Leni ask with a smile

"Uggh go ahead"

"Yay Thank You ! I'm going to change" Leni said as she went upstairs

"I got a question too bro" Luna said

"Yes Luna" Lori said

"If it's not a guy, then do we like still have to be out in the park" Luna ask

"Well what if it's Sam ?" Lori said

"Nevermind ..." Luna replied as she blush

"Okay any more questions because when Lincoln comes back. We have to get ready and leave 30 minutes after him"

"Nope" Everyone said

"Okay good, Meeting Dismiss" Lori said

 **Meanwhile**

"How could that be true, I mean I finish Resdint Eve 4 like 4 times and I'm trying to finish on professional" Lincoln said

"It's a scary game and I don't think you finish four times Lincoln" Clyde said

"Come on Clyde, I'm ain't lying. Look I show you after all this is done and I'll prove it to you"

"Well what ever you say Lincoln, here's my turn off. See you later this evening Lincoln" Clyde said as he waves

"Alright later Clyde" Lincoln said while he walk off

Lincoln was still nervous and excited about this evening. He wanted to look good or 'handsome' for Ronnie Anne and smell good at least. After arriving at his house, he heard it was a normal loud noise from the house and guess that no one find out about the letter or this evening. Lincoln approach the house and the noise even got louder. He prepared himself for the battle field of his sister's daily routine as he open the door and saw everyone was causing something. Lincoln immediately ran through his sister Lisa experiment explosion and jump over Lola drive by. He ran upstairs to Lynn football trill and had to juke through her as he stood beside Lucy poem reading. "That's great" Lincoln said as he ran towards his room. He slid under Lori and Leni shirt as they were having a tug of war. Lincoln roll into his room and slam his door. "Whew I made it" Lincoln said. Lincoln lay down on his bed getting a little rest before his walk and from his run.

After two hours of sleeping. Lincoln got up and notice that it was 5 pm. Immediately he walk out of his room and took a quick shower. Comb his hair and bush his teeth. When he walk out, he saw Lori in the same place from this morning.

"So Lincoln are you all ready ?" Lori ask with a smile

"Oh yeah I'm ready. I'm going to get ready and walk over there in 30 minutes" Lincoln replied

"Good now don't be nervous of your girlfriend Lincoln and here" Lori said as she handed Lincoln breath mints

"You'll be needing those, don't want to have a stinky breath when your talking to your girlfriend or even before a 'smooch'" Lori said as she laughs

"Umm right ... Thanks I might be needing those" Lincoln said as he grab it

Lincoln walk back to his room and started putting on his suit. After he got dress, he look at himself in the minor and smile. "It's show time" Lincoln said as he was fixing his tie. He look at the clock and notice it was 5:30. "Wow I need to start walking over there" Lincoln said. He grab his walkie talkie and contact Clyde.

"Come in Clyde" Lincoln said

"Clyde here, you ready ?" Clyde responded

"Yeah I'm and are you ready ?"

"Yeah I'm walking over there already and I brought some small ear microphone so I can speak to you privately"

"Alright good, I'll be heading over there now. See you there Clyde"

"Okay see you later Lincoln"

Lincoln walk out feeling proud and still had butterflies in his stomach, but didn't really care much about it. He walk to his parents room to let them know where he was going.

"Hey Mom and Dad ! I'll be at the park with ... *sigh* ... with Ronnie Anne !" Lincoln said with embarrassment

"Oh how cute, you be back before 10 then" Rita said

"Good Luck son, you better bring back a smooch from her" Lynn Sr said as they both laugh

"Yeah yeah ... Bye !" Lincoln said as he walk out of the house

 **At Lori Room**

Lori sees Lincoln walking out into the street

"Okay now he is off" Lori said

"When do we leave ?" Lynn ask

"Yeah I want to leave now !" Lola demanded

"Not yet Lola, until 30 minutes I said" Lori replied

"Mmph fine" Lola said crossing her arms

"Oooh guys do I look fab or what" Leni said as she shows herself off in a red skirt with a small bow at the waist line with glitter shinning on her

"Wow where did you get that at Leni ?" Lori ask with a surprise tone

"I got it at the mall, it was on sale" Leni replied

"Yeah yeah you look 'cute' Leni" Lola said with sarcasm

"Aww Thanks Lola" Leni said with smile

"Uggh" Lola said while she roll her eyes

"Of course and we aren't dressing up Lola" Lori said as she gave Lola a mean glare

"Anyways does everyone know what there doing ?" Lori ask

"Yes" Everyone replied

"Does anyone have any more questions ... Leni" Lori ask as she stares at Leni

"Hmmm nope" Leni replied with a smile

"Hmm okay now everyone we be leaving in ... T minus 30 minutes" Lori said

"Got it"

 **Back To Lincoln**

"Come in Clyde" Lincoln said to his walkie talkie

"Yes Lincoln ?" Clyde responded

"Where is your location ?"

"I'm at the front entrance waiting and I don't think Ronnie Anne show up yet"

"Okay good I'm almost there"

"See you in a bit"

Lincoln was still walking towards the park, but was almost there and couldn't wait any longer to see Ronnie Anne in a beautiful dress or see her in makeup ... wait ... yeah he can't wait to see her face. No matter what she does or think about Lincoln. He will change her mind set about him and of course maybe he could get a kiss over a orange sunset. Even this is making him feel jittery. " _Hopefully Lori hasn't told anyone else in the family_ " Lincoln thought. He arrived at the park entrance which he saw Clyde waving at him.

"Hey Lincoln !" Clyde yell

Lincoln quickly ran to him and cover his mouth

"Clyde shhh, I don't want Ronnie Anne to know that I made it early" Lincoln whisper as he look around

"Mhhhm mhhhm" Clyde muffled

"Oh sorry say again ?" Lincoln said as he removed his hands from Clyde mouth

"It's fine sorry that I was loud, but I met to say I'm sorry" Clyde said

"It's all good Clyde" Lincoln said

"Here, put them on so I can check if it works or not" Clyde said as he handed him the small ear micphone

Lincoln tried putting it in and it fit perfectly in his ear. It felt comfortable on his ear hole and good thing about it was that Ronnie Anne can't see it on his ear.

"It fits" Lincoln said

"Okay ... CAN YOU HEAR ME !" Clyde yell into his mic

"AHHH YES ! ... yes I can hear you !" Lincoln said as he itch his ear giving Clyde a mean glare

"Oh sorry" Clyde said as he chuckles shly

"Okay good, now that I can 'hear' you. You can tell me where the Secert Admirer is at in the park" Lincoln said

"Got it ... Oh wait !" Clyde said as he grab a white beard and a brown trench coat from the bushes

"This is my disguise to hide myself so I won't be noticeable" Clyde said as he out on his disguise

"How do I look ?" Clyde said as he did jazz hands

"It looks amazing ! I can't even know if it's Clyde" Lincoln said

"Who's Clyde" Clyde said in a old man voice expression

They both laugh at Clyde voice expression and Lincoln notice Ronnie Anne coming towards them, but haven't notice them yet.

"Quick hide Clyde" Lincoln said as he push Clyde in the bushes

Lincoln lean back on the gates acting normal as Ronnie Anne came up to him

"Hey Lam- ... I mean Hey Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said as she smile

"Hey Ronnie Ann-"

Lincoln stop as he notice Ronnie Anne in a beautiful purple skirt with her hair loose and wearing red lipstick. Lincoln was stun by her beauty and couldn't believe that she was wearing red lipstick. His eyes were stuck on Ronnie Anne and space out for a moment.

"Oh uhh is there something wrong ?" Ronnie Anne ask as she look away

Lincoln quickly snap out and spoke quickly

"Oh no no, nothing wrong. It just that ... you look so gorgous" Lincoln replied with a shy smile

"Oh Thanks, you look handsome too" Ronnie Anne said as she blush away

The two stood there blushing away from each other as Lincoln quickly broke the ice

"So do you want to start walking ?" Lincoln ask shly

"Oh yeah" Ronnie Anne replied as she walk beside Lincoln

Clyde finally got out of the bushes and wipe away the leaves on him. He started running to the other entrance of the park and quickly climb up a large tree. Clyde pull out a pair of binoculars and spot out on Lincoln view with Ronnie Anne

"Wow she looks amazing" Clyde said into the mic

"I know" Lincoln replied as Ronnie Anne look at Lincoln

"What ?" Ronnie Anne said with confusion

"Oh I said, I know that you look amazing this evening" Lincoln said with a smile

"Ohh Thanks Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said when she was blushing downwards

Clyde smile as he saw Ronnie Anne face expression. "Good Job Lincoln" Clyde said to Lincoln.

 **Back At The House**

"Okay is everyone ready ? We are going to leave now" Lori ask to everyone in the living room

"Yes" Everyone replied

"Oh wait ! I got to fix my hair guys. I'll meet you guys over there" Leni said as she ran upstairs

"Uggh great anyways let's go, but first" Lori said as she walk to there parents room

"Mom ! Dad ! I'm going to take everyone to the park !" Lori yell

"Okay be safe out there" Rita said

"Don't cause any trouble out there either" Lynn Sr said

"Okay we won't, Bye !"

"Lets go" Lori said as she grab the keys

 **Meanwhile At Clyde**

"Okay Lincoln say something nice now" Clyde said into the mic

"Ronnie Anne, I just want to say Thanks for accepting my invite" Lincoln said as he rub his neck with a smile

"Oh no problem Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said while she smile back

"Honestly, I thought that you were going to say no and also thought that you wouldn't be into these kind of walks with boys ... especially with me" Lincoln said with a down tone

"Yeah, but I know you beside any other boys and I trust you ... I'm just glad that you ask me to this walk so we could ... you yanno ... talk to each other on a nice sunset evening like this" Ronnie Anne said as she was mad blushing hard with a shy smile

"Oh umm Thanks" Lincoln said with a blush

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were mostly quite at some point. Ronnie Anne would ask him some questions and same as Lincoln. The sun started to go down and the sky turn dark blue with little stars shinning from above. The warm breeze went through both of them as they were enjoying the walk. In fact, they were halfway around because the park was large as New York one, but don't know the name of it. They went under trees that were slowly blowing and the street lamp lit up along there path. " _Ahh this is amazing"_ Lincoln thought.

On the other hand, Clyde was also enjoying there walk when he was looking through his binoculars. "Well I'm proud of Lincoln" Clyde said. Clyde started scanning the whole park for the "Secert Admirer". He mostly saw older people with there families and young adults. He only saw a few young girls as Lincoln size and notice one particular girl sitting on the bench with a nice outfit that he couldn't really see because the street light didn't shine on her. "Dang it, I got to get a better view of her. Maybe I need to move to the other large tree in the middle of the park" Clyde said

Clyde climb back down the tree and wipe away the leaves in his hair and body. Right before he was going to walk, he got stop by one of Lincoln sisters. Lana. "Hey grandpa, how come you came down that tree ? You know that's my tree I climb on" Lana said as she stare at Clyde into his eyes.

"Oh uhh hello little girl. I was uhh getting my ... my favorite lucky acorn in the tree !" Clyde said in his old man voice expression as he grab a acorn from his hair

"Hmmm you know what ... I trade you with my lucky rabbit foot mister" Lana said as she pull out her rabbit foot

"Oh uhh sure here little girl" Clyde said when he gave Lana the acorn

"Aww Thanks Mister" Lana said as she gave him her rabbit foot

"Uhh no problem, now run along little girl" Clyde said

Lana ran off to a different direction while Clyde stood there in relief "Whew that was close" Clyde said. Clyde ran to the other large tree quickly so he can contact Lincoln about this. There were two older couples that saw Clyde quickly climbing the tree. They were both confused about that. As Clyde got to the close top. He contact Lincoln.

"Lincoln I saw Lana here at the park. I think all of your sister's are here !" Clyde said into the mic

Clyde started to notice Lori, Luna, Laun, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa at different areas in the park. "Oh no" Clyde said

 **A/N: Chapter 4 folks ! I'm sorry that I had grammar spelling and errors on the other Chapters. I was rushing to finish them. I promise to use Beta Reader next time. I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please leave a review. Thank You !**

 ***Note: It will take a little while writting the last Chapter**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: The End

Clyde sat on a branch in shock and was panicking. He started breathing in and out heavily. "OH NO !" Clyde yell. After 5 minutes of Clyde panicking and worrying about Lincoln's plan. He finally remember to look at the mysterious girl sitting on the bench. "Uggh I hope this isn't worst than th-" Clyde stopped his sentence. This was even worse then the situation now. The mysterious girl sitting on the bench was the orange hair girl that Lincoln was talking about. "Wait this can't be !?" Clyde said as he observed the orange hair girl outfit. First he saw her light baby blue slippers then saw that she was wearing a light blue skirt with a turquoise blouse and a shiny white necklace. Her hair was curled and tied up in a bun with a peal bracelet around her left hand. " _She looks amazing_..." Clyde thought. Clyde was distracted by her beauty for a while and he quickly shook his head. "Aggh no time for day dreaming. I got to tell Lincoln about this again" Clyde said as he accidentally drop his mic on the ground which shattered in pieces

"Dang it" Clyde said

 **Meanwhile At Lincoln**

Lincoln was shock after hearing what Clyde had said. " _How come my whole sister's are here !?"_ Lincoln thought. Ronnie Anne took notice of Lincoln face expression and started to worry about him.

"Uhh are you okay Lincoln ?" Ronnie Anne ask in a worried tone

"Oh uhh yeah I'm okay. I just thought of something odd" Lincoln responded

"You should tell me about it ..." Ronnie Anne ask

"Well ... I just thought ... umm that we won't have this moment again" Lincoln responded in a low tone

"Lincoln ... we could do this again on a Friday evening" Ronnie Anne said as she look at Lincoln with a smile

"Yeah I guess we could. I just want ... to know more about you and thought that we could possibly be ... friends ?" Lincoln ask nervously

"Yeah we could be friends together" Ronnie Anne responded as she blush away

"Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said

"Yeah ... Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said

They both stop by a large lake and stood under a street lamp. Both look at each other in the eyes and were amazed at each other. " _Wow she looks beautiful ..."_ Lincoln thought. _"He looks so cute and handsome"_ Ronnie Anne thought. The more they were staring at each other, the closer there faces were getting. As they were both close there eyes. They puckered there lips for the moment that was going down. The Kiss. When there lips was about to touch. Clyde came running out from the bushes yelling "Lincoln !", which cause Ronnie Anne to scream and Lincoln to jump.

"Whose that !" Ronnie Anne ask while rapidly breathing fast

"Oh uhh" Lincoln responded as he look at Clyde in his disguise

"This is my uncle from ... down the street" Lincoln said smiling nervously

"Oh my god, he scare me ! Uggh I'm going to use the restroom. Be right back Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said when she walk off

"Okay I'll be here waiting" Lincoln said as he turn his attention to Clyde

"What's going on Clyde ? and how come you didn't contact me turn your mic ?" Lincoln ask

Clyde was too busy catching his beath while his hands were on his knees. After couple of minutes, Clyde took a deep breath and let it out.

"Lincoln all of your sisters are here at the park and I drop my mic on the ground which shattered and that orange hair girl you were talking about yesterday from lunch is here wearing a beautiful outfit on the other side of the park" Clyde responded all in one breath

"What !? How is this possible" Lincoln said in confusion

"Yeah I know, ... but I'm not ... to sure if she ... is the 'Secret Admirer' or ... something" Clyde said still catching his breath

"Okay okay, I got a plan"

 **Meanwhile**

"Can you tell everyone to meet at the middle of the park Lola ?" Lori ask

"Why do I have to do it !?" Lola responded with a whining tone

"Because you haven't even walk around" Lori said

"Fine !" Lola said as she storm off

Later everyone show up at the middle of the park sitting together while Lori was sitting on a bench.

"Why are you sitting on the bench while we sit on the floor ?" Lynn ask in a mean tone

"Because I'm older then all of you and I was here first ... Anyways going back to the subject. Have you guys find anything or anyone ?" Lori ask

"I find a lucky acorn from a old man that came down my tree" Lana said raising her acorn in the air

"Hmm okay anybody else ?" Lori said in a low tone

Everybody was silent

"Well !? One of you guys got to have something !" Lori yell

"I saw a orange hair girl wearing really nice outfit" Laun said

"Really where !?"

 **Back To Lincoln**

"Are you sure this is going to work Lincoln ? I mean no offense, but this is a really ... REALLY bad idea" Clyde said with a worried tone

"It is my only plan that I have to see if it's really her" Lincoln said

"Well ... I got nothing either, but what if Ronnie Anne finds out ?"

"Then that's why you have a disguise to distract her"

"What will I say if you take off ?" Clyde ask with panic

"Hmmm think of something, but I'll be right back and make SURE that she stays with you" Lincoln responded as he take off

"Great ..."

After 5 minutes of waiting, Ronnie Anne finally shows up and notice Lincoln wasn't here like he said. Clyde was nervous when Ronnie Anne came up to him.

"Umm ... where's Lincoln ?" Ronnie Anne ask with a worried tone

"Oh uhh he went to get some ... uhh FLOWERS ! Flowers for you" Clyde responded with a anxious smile

"Oh how sweet of him" Ronnie Anne said

"Yeah and he told me to keep an eye on you so you won-" Clyde stopped talking when he notice Ronnie Anne was gone

"Take off ..."

Lincoln tried finding the orange hair girl sitting on a bench on the other side of the park. When he arrived, he saw her sitting alone looking downwards. _"Wow ... Clyde was right"_ Lincoln thought. He approach her and she look up at Lincoln.

"Hi ..." Lincoln said with a shy smile

"Oh Hi ..." The orange hair girl said with a smile

Lincoln took a seat beside her and face towards her.

"I'm glad that you got my message and that you came ... I thought you wouldn't show up" The orange hair girl said

"Oh ... well I wouldn't just leave you here by yourself. I like the way you wrote that letter ... it sound amazing" Lincoln said while he was rubbing his neck.

"I'm glad you like it ... oh my name is Palgue by the way" Palgue said while smiling at Lincoln.

"Huh that's a nice name ... my name is Lincoln" Lincoln said

"That's your name? I tried figuring it out because your first initial was L and I didn't know what it was" Palgue said with a chuckle

"Hehe yeah I didn't know yours either" Lincoln said smiling nervously

"You look handsome Lincoln" Palgue said smiling

"Oh umm Thanks, you look amazing too" Lincoln said blushing

"Thanks" Palgue said blushing

"So you are the Secret Admirer?" Lincoln ask

"Yeah I wanted you to find out that I wrote it and realize that... I really love you Lincoln" Palgue responded as she face Lincoln way.

"Everytime when I see you in class or lunch, I start to feel like ... like butterflies in my stomach ... and I don't know how to explain it in any other way, but I just love the way you treat other people with respect and the way you look ... I love your white hair by the way ... it completes you Lincoln" Palgue said smiling

"Oh umm Thanks, I didn't knew you felt that way towards me ..." Lincoln said blushing

"I feel more about you that I really want to express and I just ... just want to kiss you" Palgue said nervously

Lincoln sat there shock. _"Wow, I figure she was going to say that"_ Lincoln thought. Palgue close her eyes and lean in towards Lincoln. Her lips were already puckered for Lincoln lips to touch. Lincoln couldn't react in other way, but instead he slowly scoot away from her while she was still leaning in.

Palgue noticed that he move away and look confused.

"Umm what's wrong ?" Palgue ask with a low tone

"Umm ... look Palgue I really appreciate your love for me but ... I already love someone else already ..." Lincoln responded

"Oh ... I ... I understood" Palgue said with a sad tone

"Look I'm really sorry Palgue and I-"

"Bye Lincoln" Palgue said as she walk off

Lincoln sat there with guilt all over his face, his stomach felt like it got punch, but Lincoln thought it was the right thing to do. As Palgue walk off, Lincoln got up and headed back to Clyde.

 **Lori View**

Lori and everyone where hiding behind a bushes watching Lincoln walk away

"Did you guys see that !? How could Lincoln do that to that poor innocent girl !" Lola stated with a mean tone

"Yeah that was totally mess up dude" Luna said

"I'm going to teach Lincoln a lesson" Lynn added smashing her fist

"I'm going to bust out my mean jokes to Lincoln so I can see him water up" Luna said

"I'll cast a spell on him that will have smile come out of his eyes" Lucy said

"Even better, I'll throw my mud pies at him" Lana said as she rub her hands together

"I'll create a potion that will turn him into a donkey" Lisa added

Lori heard everyone planning out what horrible things to do to Lincoln and Lori thought that ... it was the right thing to do. Lincoln still had Ronnie Anne here at the park and can't just ... betray her like that. So Lori was proud of Lincoln for doing that even through it left Palgue crying with tears.

"Right Lori ?" Lola said

"*Sigh* Look guys, I think it was a good idea that Lincoln did that" Lori said

"What !?" Everyone said

"Yeah I know that it was bad that Lincoln did that to the orange hair girl ... which we dont know her name. Lincoln still has Ronnie Anne with him too ... I mean he can't just do that to Ronnie Anne ... It could be even worser than this" Lori said

Everyone went silent and understood what Lori said. Leni came out of no where looking clueless.

"Oh what did I miss ? Is the Secret Admirer still here ?" Leni ask with confusion

"*Sigh* Let's go home guys. I'll explain it to you Leni on the way back" Lori responded

Lori and all the siblings left the park. Lori stood beside the entrance and stare out to the park.

"Good job Lincoln"

 **Back To Lincoln**

Lincoln was almost halfway to Clyde location and still wonder if Clyde really did stop Ronnie Anne. Either way he still had to explain everything to Ronnie Anne on what just had happen and confess his love to her. "Huh ... what a crazy night I had" Lincoln said. When he was walking down the pathway. He saw a red rose on the grass beside the walk way. He pick it up and thought _"I should give this to Ronnie Anne"_ as he took a whiff of the rose. Lincoln was almost there and saw Clyde sitting on the bench by himself.

"Hey Clyde, where's Ronnie Anne ?" Lincoln ask as he approach him

"Oh Hey Lincoln, Ronnie Anne took off from me and I don't know where she went" Clyde responded as he had his hands on his chin

"It's fine Clyde don't worry about it, I'll talk to her tomorrow" Lincoln said as he pat Clyde back

"Alrught, so what happen ? was she the Secret Admirer ?" Clyde ask

"Yeah she was Clyde and I had to tell her that I already love Ronnie Anne" Lincoln responded with a low tone

"Well Lincoln ... you did the right thing" Clyde said smiling

"Yeah ... and Thanks for helping me out this evening Clyde. I really appreciate your help" Lincoln said

"Your Welcome Lincoln ... I'm always glad to help my best friend with ANY situation" Clyde said

As the two boys sat there watching the pond shimmer from the bright moon and the cold breeze going through them. Lincoln enjoy the setting.

"Hey Lincoln, I got to get home. Don't want to worry my dad's at home. So I'll see you tomorrow Lincoln" Clyde said as he held out his hand

"Yeah Clyde I'll see you tomorrow and I'll for sure show you my proof on my PS2" Lincoln said as they did there hand shake

"Alright later Lincoln" Clyde said chuckling

"Okay later Clyde" Lincoln said laughing with him

When Clyde walk off, Lincoln sat there by himself and thought about the last three days that happen to him. All the feelings he had. All the drama that went down. He was glad that ... it was all over. Now he had to tell Ronnie Anne his true feelings about her and maybe ... just maybe a kiss from her. After 5 minutes of waiting on the bench. Ronnie Anne came up to him and gave Lincoln a mean glare.

"What the heck Lincoln ! Why did you had to leave me with your uncle ! I try looking for you through out the whole park !" Ronnie Anne said with a angry tone

"I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, but I got you this" Lincoln said as he pull out the rose he got

"Wow ... so this is the 'flowers' you were talking about ?" Ronnie Anne said as she sniff the rose

"Yeah I wanted to give it to you and I have something to say Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said as he sat down Ronnie Anne beside him

"Ronnie Anne ... I have deep feelings for you that I wanted to express to you ... I really love you Ronnie Anne and I really enjoy our lovely evening together. Every time when I think about you or see you ... I get butterflies in my stomach or nervous. You look gorgous with your dress and with your lipstick" Lincoln said as he chuckles

"Shut up Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said laughing

"Lincoln ... Honestly I felt the same way as you did too when I talk with you this evening ... I love you too so much. I did enjoy our evening walk together and I wanted to dress up for you so I can ... impress you ... and thank you for taking me out on this 'date' ..." Ronnie Anne said as she chuckles

"Yeah your welcome Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said laughing with Ronnie Anne

"Well I got to get home, it's almost 9 ... do you want to walk me home Lincoln ?" Ronnie Anne ask as she held out her hands

"Matter of fact, yes I will Ronnie Anne" Lincoln responded grabbing her hands

The two ... couples walk back to Ronnie Anne house on a night that showed a lot of stars shinning up above the sky and Lincoln was happy that she really did felt that way towards him. Lincoln thought about telling her what happen with Palgue, but he didn't want to ruin the moment they had. Just like what Clyde did before. That moment he thought about and started chuckling about it. Ronnie Anne took notice of Lincoln.

"What's so funny, Lame-o ?" Ronnie Anne ask

"I was just laughing about you getting scare of my uncle" Lincoln responded laughing

"Shut up Lincoln, I wasn't really that scare of my him ... I was just ... startled" Ronnie Anne said as she punch Lincoln on the arms

"Haha the way you look when you got scare" Lincoln said still laughing

"Haha shut up babe" Ronnie Anne said laughing with Lincoln

"Haha okay babe" Lincoln reply

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made it to her house and the two stop at her doorway staring at each other.

"Thanks for the walk Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said smiling

"Your Welcome Ronnie Anne, I'm glad that you enjoy it as much as I did" Lincoln said

"And you know what ?" Ronnie Anne ask

"What ?" Lincoln responded chuckling

"I still love you more than you" Ronnie Anne said chuckling

Lincoln pull Ronnie Anne towards him for a kiss that he been wanting to do when they were standing under the street lamp at the park. It held for a good second until they broke apart.

"I love you too Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said smiling

"Okay bye Lame-o" Ronnie Anne said as she blush walking inside

Ronnie Anne went back inside her house and Lincoln went back home with a smile on his face. "Well my job here is finished" Lincoln said with happiness. On the way back, Lincoln put out the letter from his pocket and look at it for a minute. "This cause everything for the past 3 days" Lincoln said. He found a near by trash can and threw it in. "Don't know why I kept that from everyone" Lincoln said. When Lincoln arrive home, he went inside and saw everyone in the living room waiting for him to return.

"So how was it Lincoln ?" Rita ask

"Yeah did you do what I ask Lincoln ?" Lynn Sr ask chuckling

"It was great Mom and yep Dad I brought back a kiss" Lincoln responded laughing

"Awww" Everyone said

Lincoln finally remember that all of his sisters were there spying on him already

"Well I'm sure that you guys know already" Lincoln said with a low tone

"Yeah" All of his siblings said

"Well I'm going to bed Mom and Dad. Thanks for having me go out this evening" Lincoln said with a smile

"Your Welcome Lincoln" Rita and Lynn Sr said

Lincoln walk upstairs and went into his room. He changed into his pajamas and lay back on his bed. " *Sigh* What a day" Lincoln said. After couple of minutes relaxing, he heard his door open and saw Lori coming in sitting on his bed.

"Hey little bro, I'm glad that you did the right thing" Lori said smiling

"I figured you guys were spying on me" Lincoln said rolling his eyes

"Yeah but we left after what happened with you and the orange hair girl" Lori said

"Well I couldn't just do that to Ronnie Anne and ... betray her. Honestly I truly love Ronnie Anne Lori ... I know Palgue gave me lots of love and she even wanted to kiss me ... but I still had feeling for Ronnie Anne. I thought about her when I was with Palgue" Lincoln said

"Well little bro, after all what happen with Palgue and what we did ... we are glad that you did the right thing for Ronnie Anne" Lori said smiling

"I got a question ..." Lincoln ask

"What ?" Lori responded

"Have you guys find out about the ... letter ?" Lincoln said nervously

"Yeah we find it in your room under your pillow, but we only saw it and we put it back so you wouldn't find out" Lori said

"I'm sorry that I hid it from you guys ... I got so nervous ... so I kept it. I figured that you guys would go crazy about it" Lincoln said

"Well you know us ..." Lori said chuckling

Lincoln and Lori were laughing together for a minute and Lori finally got up.

"Good Night Lincoln" Lori said smiling

"Night Lori" Lincoln said returning the smile

Lori walk out of Lincoln room. Lincoln lay there in bed with joyness and still kinda felt bad for Palgue. Even though she dress dress up really ... gorgous for him and how she wrote that letter for him ... how it sounded and looks like she put a lot of thought into it. How she waited for him in the park for how many hours hoping to see him. Either way he couldn't think about it anymore. He lay the other direction towards the wall.

"Well ... I'm satisfied with today ... especially with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said as he fell asleep

 **A/N: Well there's Chapter 5. The final chapter. I really hope that you enjoy this whole story and leave a review or a fav. I couldn't think how I had to end this. I had so many other thoughts about it, but decide just to end it simple. I really appreciate your review about the other chapters. So again hope you guys enjoy and Thank You !**


End file.
